


Lit Fuses

by sequence_fairy



Category: Satan and Me (Webcomic)
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-05
Updated: 2018-06-05
Packaged: 2019-05-18 10:52:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14851364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sequence_fairy/pseuds/sequence_fairy
Summary: Lucifer adds another distraction technique to his repertoire.





	Lit Fuses

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a tumblr prompt.

He’s well aware of the fact that Natalie doesn’t like thunderstorms; that she cringes and hides and makes him tell her stories under the soft roof of a blanket fort. And it’s fine, he doesn’t mind doing it, but watching her grin at him, her knees brushing his, makes him think of other ways he might distract her from this fear. 

He thinks about kissing her, about how she’d taste, about the way she looks at him sometimes, about the way the curve of her hips under her dresses make him want to see if his hands will span her waist. He wonders if she’d let him, or if she’d tell him to stop touching her. He doesn’t pursue the train of thought, because Natalie is poking him in the side to make him continue the story.

Another night, and another crash of thunder overhead. Natalie jumps, and ends up sprawled in his lap. He looks down at her, and Natalie looks up at him, and Lucifer knows he’s lost. She’s pushing against him, trying to use him as leverage to get out of his lap, but Lucifer leans in instead.

She squeaks under his mouth, surprise evident in the way her body goes rigid in his arms. It only lasts the briefest moment, and then she’s kissing him back and Lucifer chucks all his fantasies, because nothing measures up to this - warm and willing and in his arms and pulling him down over top of her as she slides out of his lap. 

He pulls away, and she chases after him, one arm around the back of his neck and Lucifer lets her tug him back down. They sprawl together in the blanket fort, Natalie’s hands in his hair. Her nails drag against the base of his skull and Lucifer feels goosebumps rise down the length of his spine. 

Natalie moans into his mouth, and Lucifer presses his advantage. He holds himself off her, barely, and the continued near miss of just enough friction is enough to kill him, he swears, but he figures he has to get points for trying, for not pushing her too far, for letting her set the pace. 

When they break apart, Natalie is breathing hard, and her lips are kiss-swollen. “Gee,” she says, stupidly.  

Lucifer huffs a laugh and rolls off her. “Moment effectively ruined,” he says, but there’s a smile in the corner of his mouth. 

“Kiss me again,” Natalie says, arching up, so her chest presses against his and Lucifer’s eyes slide shut and he drops his forehead to hers. 

“Bossy,” Lucifer mutters. 

“Kiss me anyway,” she says, and Lucifer obliges. 


End file.
